Night Light Dreams and Tragedies
by Reimi-Miko Kino
Summary: Terrible Things have happened in the future. Blaze, Reimi,and Silver have to go back in time to fix these tragedies. Better Summary in Profile. My First Fanfic. No Flames please. Constructive Criticisim welcomed though. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

This is a Fanfic I decided to work on one day because I wanted to write a fanfic for the longest time. Though I had written some like maybe 4 years ago for other animes and games but never finished them. Damn This attention span of mine...But this is my first Sonic FanFiction so please Help me out. I don't mind some constructive criticism and advice to help me make my stories better. I love to read Sonic fanfics so I'd be happy to help you all out too. This story is written through Reimi's Eyes. This is my first attempt at first person view in a story as well.

Here are their ages in my story!

Blaze: 17 ((barely older then Silver and Reimi just by two months))

Reimi: 16 ((Is older then Silver by three months))

Silver: 16 ((Just the youngest))

Disclaimer: I do not Own Silver, Blaze or any of the other Sonic characters. The Belong to the Sega Corporation and the Sonic Team. Reimi-Miko is mine though nooooo stealing her! You can use her if you want but, you have to ask me first. Reimi's description will be on my later profile. For fear it would be really long, Taking to long to get to the Story. So with out further ado I present to you...

* * *

_**-Night Light Dreams & Tragedies-**_

_****__**Some people say life is boring, With no adventures ever. As for my best friend Silver and I, We completely disagree. Everyday here an adventure. It's up to you to find it though. Adventures don't come to you, you come to them and do with them what you will. Hello, My Name is Reimi-Miko, but you can call me Rei as my friend's call me. This is my home Crystal City where I live with my friend Silver. Yes, are home is quite ruined but it's ok we've each other to help us through this harsh home. But Silver and I we've known each other since we were two years old, Since Silver saved me. Both our parents died when we were young, We were both three...the image of that day still haunts are mind to this very day. Since then we've vowed to stick together and stop any evil we could. We also have a friend named Blaze, We met her when we were little. But it wasn't really a joyous time at when we met her. We saved her from some kids that were picking on her just like when Silver saved me. We may look like a strange team, a Wolf-Cat hybrid who can be hyper at times yet serious when it comes to battle and protecting the ones she loves with her psychic and dark fire powers; a Hedgehog who can be naive at times but has a good heart and if you mess with those he cares about he protects them with all his might, who also has telekinesis like Reimi; and a Cat who has pyrokinestic powers, She is always calm under pressure and even in the most hectic of situations to make sure we stay calm. She is kind and sweet as long as you don't make her mad. If you just looked at us walking down the street talking to each other or battling together, you would think we're strange but others they truly know we make an unstoppable team together...**_

_****__**(-Morning- Crystal City- Silver and Reimi's House-)**_

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilver!" I called from my place on the couch where I was laying down "I'm boooooooooored! Let's go do something pleeeeeeeeease!" I said looking over at Silver with cute eyes

"Ugh, Come on Rei that's not fair! You know I can't say no to that look." Silver replied from the kitchen where he was cleaning, shaking his head

"Nyhaha." I laughed and sat up "Why do you think I did it? You think after years it wouldn't affect you anymore."

"Somethings will never change Rei." Silver said quietly "What am I going to do with you?" he sighed and shook his head "Why don't you go see Blaze and I'll come over when I'm done fixing the place up."

"Really?!" I jumped up in joy off the couch and let out a tiny squeal "Fwee Yata! I'll see you in a little bit Silver." I said smiling as I gave Silver a hug before heading out "Don't be too long! You know we have training later today!" I yelled before closing the door

"Alright Alright I know, See you later Rei and be careful!" Silver yelled after her then sighed and continued to clean "Please...watch yourself out there..."

_****__**(-With Reimi, walking towards Blaze's House-)**_

"Mmmm I love cloudy weather. It's the closest thing we have to being sunny..." I smiling said putting my hands behind my head as I walked down the ruined street "Everything is so peaceful today it's kind of nice." brings my hands back down "Even though it may not last long..." I sighed and frowned slightly "Silver would've liked this..." I paused for a second before sighing again "...I wonder why he was cleaning." I thought for a second "We usually don't clean house unless we're going to do something today..." I shook my head "What are you planning this time Silver..." I said looking to the Sky and taking in the relaxing-, well if you can even call a ruined city a relaxed atmosphere, it'd take some time to say that though, relaxing air that seemed to make time stand still. But soon after I looked to the sky my ears twitched, as if they had heard something I didn't and I stopped walking to look around to see if anything was amiss "...I sense something..." I thought for second looking around trying to sense where the presence was coming from "Is it the Flames or something else...?" I readied myself, my body being covered by a light blue glow "Whatever it is I need to find it and destroy it before anyone is harmed..." I said running off in the direction of where the energy is coming from

_**(-With Silver back at our house-)**_

"Phew." Silver let out a relieved sigh wiping his forehead with his hand "Finally I'm done." he sad looking around admiring how clean the house was "Takes forever but a clean house is a happy house I guess. Rei's probably wondering by now why I'm cleaning." He chuckled to himself "It is the anniversary of day we met and also...the day our parents died because of the Flames..." Silver looked out the window "I wonder if she remembers. Well even if she doesn't we have to go see our parents grave today..." Silver shook his head and sighed "Well better get going. No telling what Rei is up to." with what saying that, Silver walked out the door closing it silently

_****__**(-Back with Rei, trying to find the source of the energy-)**_

I walked around then down an alley, getting very close to the energy _'Where are you...'_ I thought to myself trying to be very quiet so I wouldn't be found out where I was or found first. I let my psychokinetic shield down so they couldn't see me in this dark alley _'Come on...where are you at...your testing my patience...You can't hide forever!'_ I yelled in my mind still looking around starting to let my anger get the better of me. "Come on come out you coward!" I yelled out but then covered my mouth in horror cursing myself in my head _'Damn it! I shouldn't have let myself slip like that.'_ I backed up carefully hearing some noise now shaking slightly because of my mistake and jumped when I heard a loud noise behind me. I jumped around and readied myself with my energy "W-Who's there? Silver...Blaze...?" It was quiet again, too quiet. Just then I felt a presence but it was too late to evade him. My eyes widen in horror at the sight "Argh!" I was tossed into the wall too quick "Damn you!" I yelled at my unknown attacker grasping my arm trying to stop the blood from coming out of the gash from my upper arm, kneeling down _'Shit. What have I gotten myself into? I should have gotten Blaze or Silver first. I wasn't expecting this to be hard though. I thought I was stronger...maybe I was wrong'_ I tried to get up slowly but then the attacker hit me too fast to react knocking me down "Argh!" I fell to the ground in pain another gash this time across my stomach "Damn you to Hell!" I charged at my enemy slicing him with my claws then taking out my sword "Die, Damn you!" I tired to attack but again it was to quick it hit me from behind making me cough up blood. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees as I held myself up.___'Silver...Blaze...please...help...me...'_I pleaded in my head before falling down onto the ground, losing consciousness.

_****__**(-With Silver, as he's walking to Blaze's house-)**_

"Hmm today's a pretty nice day today." Silver smiled then cringed as he felt a jolt of pain go throughout his body "Ow! What was that?" Silver looked to the sky and sees that the sky is turning dark and ominous "This isn't good I need to get to Blaze and Rei. Something doesn't feel right at all..." With that Silver ran off to Blaze's house not knowing the surprise that awaited him there, and knowing just how right he was. Silver arrived at her House fairly quick and knocked on the door not to long after Blaze opened the door.

"Hello Silver, What brings you here?"

"Hey Blaze, isn't Rei here yet? I told her to come over and see you, she was kind of hyper earlier and needed to get out."

Blaze shook her head "No, I'm sorry Silver. I haven't seen Reimi today your the first to stop by why?"

Silver's eyes widen in shock "What? Damn it! We have to go find her Blaze! I think she's run into Iblis or one of his minions."

Blaze gasped and pushed Silver out of the doorway "What are we standing here for?! Let's get going then. There's no time to waste just standing here! She could be in great peril." Blaze ran off yelling at Silver behind her "I sense where the Flames are hurry!"

Silver nodded and followed Blaze "How far is it from here Blaze?"

Blaze closed her eyes feeling where the energy was coming from "Luckily It's not to far from away. It's just behind that building." Blaze said as she pointed to a nearby building

"Good, The sooner we get there the better."

Blaze nodded and kept running ahead and following the energy

___'Rei...Hang on just a little longer. We're coming for you.'_Silver called out in his head

_****__**Blaze and Silver rounded a corner of the building ahead of them and stopped dead in their tracks when they looked down an alley. Blaze covered her mouth in horror, where as Silver's eyes were wide from shock. He ran over to Reimi who was badly injured and covered in blood from her wounds. She had gashes on her left leg, upper right arm and her stomach which was bleeding severely.**_

Silver covered the biggest wound with his hand. "Blaze you've got to heal Rei! She's losing to much blood she'll-" Silver was cut off by seeing that I was moving slightly

I moved a little as I was waking up from my brutal nightmare. I groaned in pain as I tried to move, I spoke as strongly as I could but it came out softly "Silver...Blaze...I'm...sorry...I-"

Silver put a finger over my lips "Shhh you don't need to talk...You just need to rest and let Blaze take care of you."

I closed my eyes and cringed as I nodded slightly "I'm sorry...Silver."

Silver felt his heart sink when Reimi said that. He pet her head gently before moving out of the way to let Blaze heal Reimi

"Don't worry Silver she'll be ok in a little bit." She put her hand over Reimi's gashes as she spoke. Blaze's hand glowed purple as she started to heal Reimi's wounds after about a minute or two of healing her wounds they were all gone "There, her wounds are all healed. We'll let her rest and we shall take care of the Flames ourselves." Blaze said letting the flames surround her slightly

Silver nodded, his body was being covered by a green glow as he was getting ready for battle with his telekinetic powers. "Iblis is going to pay for what he's done to Rei. I won't let him hurt people any longer."

_****__**(-To be Continued-)**_

* * *

_********__Yes The First Part Is done::does a happy dance::__** Haha I have been trying to get this story up forever and now That I have I am truly happy. **_

_****__**And I'm working on typing up the 2nd and 3rd Chapter right now so hopefully the 2nd will be up soon but the 3rd won't be up for awhile I'm having trouble with it. But I'll do my best! **_

_****__**So Please Review and help me out with anything that may have been kind of bad or not so good at. I'm looking forward to what you say. But Please no Flames. I hope you enjoyed it. Domo Arigatou Gouzaimasu!!**__****__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

_**Blaze and Silver walked along a ruined highway where in front of them Iblis awaited them. Silver was carrying a sleeping Reimi, still resting from her battle before as well as her blood loss from her wounds. Blaze was alongside them keeping alert of their surroundings just in case an enemy appeared to attack them.**_

Blaze stopped suddenly and put up her arm to get Silver to stop walking. When he did and gave her a confused look she spoke softly "Silver...he's straight ahead of us, Get Ready."

Silver nodded his head and kneeled down as he set Reimi down in a safe place, In a passageway of an Alley, that was carefully tucked away where no one could really see into unless you looked really hard to see into it. Silver spoke to the sleeping Reimi softly yet stern even though she was asleep "Stay here Rei, We'll be back be back for you after Iblis is defeated."

Reimi turned over on her side and grumbled something before she nuzzled her head into her arms, getting comfortable she began to snore lightly back to sleep.

Silver chuckled and patted Reimi's head before standing up and gathered the energy around him, getting his psycho-kinetic powers ready as his body glowed green "You ready Blaze?"

Blaze nodded, you could see the fire behind her eyes. "As always, Silver."

"Then let's get this over with as quick as possible." Silver said as they began to run forward

_**They ran forward until they came to the edge of a cliff over a sea of raging lava. When they stopped they saw a hideous Lava monster that rose up in front of them, roaring his terrible ear piercing roar. Yes, It was the Flames of Disaster, better known as Iblis. He was the cause of why Crystal City was in ruins, the sole reason why Blaze, Reimi and Silver fought, and also the reason why Silver and Reimi's parents were gone. Now that Iblis had hurt Reimi badly earlier, it fueled the fire to beat him even more, because he had hurt too many people in the past. This is what burned their desire to one day finish Iblis once and for all, to end the suffering and pain everyone had ever felt and those who had to suffer by his wrath; By Death of there closest ones or not. But hopefully all of remaining citizens would never ever have to feel that ever again. Because Iblis would be gone once and for all one day. These are the reasons why our Heroes fight today, to end his reign.**_

"Iblis! We won't let you go around hurting other people any longer!" Silver yelled angrily

"For all the innocent people you have ever hurt and for all of those who perished fighting you!" Blaze yelled

"and for Reimi, We will make you pay!" Blaze and Silver shouted together

_**Iblis roared and shot lava rocks out of his chest at them and Blaze and Silver jumped out of the way to dodge them. Silver landed on his feet and used his telekinesis to levitate the rocks that were thrown at them and shot them back at Iblis' head. He roared in terrible pain and whipped his arm at Silver and Blaze knocking them down momentarily. Blaze jumped to her feet where as Silver kneeled down and shook his head.  
**_

"Damn, He keeps getting stronger every time he reemerges from the last battle." He punched the ground in frustration.

"Silver, calm down. Don't take you anger out on the ground, take it out on Iblis." Blaze charged at Iblis with a flaming tornado kick then her fire magic and managed to temporarily stun Iblis for the time being "Silver! Here's your chance. Hit him now!" Blaze yelled as she tried to distract The Flames of Disaster as long as she could

"Right, I'm on it!" Silver said standing up. Letting a teal glow surround his body as he concentrated his energy on a couple of big boulders in front of him. They, too, were wrapped in a teal glow as well. He threw the Boulders at Iblis' weak point, His enormous eye in the middle of his head.

_**Iblis roared and shrank down some before straightening up and throwing lava rocks and breathing his awful flame breath at the two. His Flames weren't as strong and as bright as when they started the battle but they were still very harmful to the to heroes. Silver managed to dodge successfully dodge the fire stream by jumping over it. As he jumped over the fire, Silver blocked the lava rocks with his psycho-kinesis just in time before it hit Blaze and himself. He then tried to stun him momentarily by his powers. Iblis had managed to break free of the Restraints put on him by Blaze and Silver with their powers. As he broke free he sent a powerful shock wave through the ground that knocked them down with a hard hit. Silver quickly jumped to his feet and looked around on what he could use to attack Iblis next. While Silver was looking around, Blaze was struggling to get up. **_

_'Ugh I can't move. My legs are paralyzed, I can't move them at all. I can't do anything, and It feels like it spreading through my body as well.' _Blaze thought to herself as calmly as she could but her thoughts were quickly turning into panic as she saw what Iblis was doing.

_**As the two were distracted Iblis was forming a huge chunk of lava between his two giant claw like hands and chucked it at the helpless Blaze. Silver was about to attack but then saw Blaze about to be crushed.**_

"BLAZE!" Silver gathered the energy around him to charge his psycho-kinetic powers. He managed to catch the lava chunk just in time as it was just inches from Blaze's head. "Blaze! You've got to get out from under there! You've got to move, I don't know how much longer I can hold it." Silver strained to say as she struggled to keep the rock-lava chunk from falling on her

Blaze nodded and got up as much as she could but then fell down to one knee as she cringed in pain. She looked down at the ground and finally saw it, her leg was injured. A huge gash along her left leg was prevented her from moving, at least running or walking. Which Blaze desperately needed to do, and _**Fast**_. _'Damn, I must have injured it when Iblis knocked down from the shock wave he created.' _Blaze thought grabbing her left leg for a second in pain then let it go and tried to crawl away ignoring the pain that threatened to overcome her whole body.

**(-Back With Reimi-)**

"...Ugh..." I woke up from my sleep, hearing all kinds of noises around me. I sat up holding my head and cringed "...Ngn...My head is killing me...It feels like I got hit by a huge truck... What happened in name of holy gods happened?" I rubbed my head and shook my head "...Damn..." Just then my ears twitched as I heard a monsterous roar from behind me. My eyes grew wide in shock as I remembered what had happened. "The Flames of Disaster! Iblis has rose up again!" I jumped to my feet and looked around and walking forward a little bit "Where are Silver and Blaze?! I could have sworn-" I was cut off when something caught my eye. I saw Silver and Blaze, Silver was holding a huge Flaming lava boulder above Blaze and was crawling away. But the next thing I saw frightened me the most. While Silver was keeping the boulder from falling on Blaze, his attention and focus were on holding it up so he could hold it up longer and so Blaze could escape; Iblis had launched more flaming boulders and fragments, this time aimed at Silver. "Oh no, Silver!!" I ran over to them as fast as I could, gathering energy into me creating a light blue glow around me as I ran. I almost stopped completely when I heard Blaze shout

"Silver, move now!"

Silver was still concentrating his powers on the boulder, he couldn't move much since his powers we're detearerating fast one wrong move could be tragic. Silver kept his focus but looked around confused. "What? What are you-" Silver finally saw the projectiles coming his way and almost lost his hold. They were inches away from Silver's head. "Oh Shit." Silver braced for impact but was confused when he didn't feel anything. _'A miracle?'_ Silver thought _'Or Did someone use Chaos control...? Maybe I died.' _He opened one eye and saw the fragments of the lava rocks floating there. They had just stopped but then he noticed something weird about them. "What- Where-?" Silver looked around and saw Reimi standing off a ways behind Blaze holding the lava boulder up with her telekinetic powers

"Silver! Move! I Can't hold it for much longer" I yelled straining to keep my hold. I was running out of strength and energy quick.

"No, just let me take it from here, Rei you in no-" Silver started to say but was cut off

"Just move! Listen to me and let me handle this on my own for once! I can't hold much longer and I need you to just listen to me and get out of the way! And I need you to throw the boulder you have when I throw this one. Blaze get Silver away from there."

Blaze nodded and pushed Silver out of the way the best she could since her leg was still injured.

I smirked and dropped to my knees barely keeping my hold now "Thanks Blaze. Now it's time to end this Iblis!" I hurled the lava boulders and fragments with as much power as I could gather at Iblis' eye, luck was on our side as I had managed to get a direct hit. _'Thank the mystic Gods.'_ I thought to myself as I watched Iblis growl and shriek in terribly causing nearby windows to shatter completely and buildings that were tore up to fall. I covered my fragile ears from the noise until it stopped. I then fell to my knees to catch my breath, I held my self up by my hands so I wouldn't fall to the ground. After I had recovered some I shouted "Silver! Throw...it...Now!"

Silver nodded and thrust his boulder in the same place that I had. Iblis roared it's terrible roar, breaking into pieces as they shrank down into the lava pit where he had arose from. We had defeated Iblis once again...at least until the next time he rose up from lava darkness.

"...Aiya! That was tough. I don't want to do that again for a loooong time." I said letting myself fall to the ground, not caring if my clothes got anymore filthy. They were already stained with my dried Blood from earlier, a little dirt wouldn't make the difference.

Blaze walked over to me and sat down cringing slightly "Are you alright Reimi?" She asked me gently, petting my head softly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What about you and Silver?" I said turning my head to look at them waiting for a reply then turned to the cloudy sky that had turned back to normal.

"I'm fine, my leg is just a little injured, it'll be better by tomorrow." Blaze smiled reassuringly

I sat up up and looked at her leg seeing the injury "I'll fix it Blaze." I smiled and concentrated the energy into my hand, then put it over her gash and started to heal her leg. It didn't take too long, I sat up and let out a deep sigh. Silver walked over to us and sat next to Blaze and I. "There you go Blaze all do-" I lost my vision, going black for a couple seconds before restoring, it made me fall forward and off balance. Luckly Silver caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Reimi, You shouldn't have done that if you were weak." Blaze said worriedly

"I just wanted to help and not be a burden..." I said sadly, my ears going down agaisnt my skull slightly as I closed my eyes, still feeling quiet dizzy.

"Rei, your not a burden, and you never will be one to us. We care about you and worry about you is all. You shouldn't push yourself to the point of exhaustion." Silver said gently as he pulled me into a light hug.

I blushed slightly a little, for some reason, I didn't know why. After I thought about that I managed to say. "Well your one to talk, you always push yourself, Silver." I poked his nose and crossed my arms across my chest

"Yeah, yeah I know...Sorry." Silver said looking away from me and up to the sky

I looked up at the sky too then stood up and gave a hand to Blaze and Silver, the blush fading and faintly there so I turned my head to the side and closing one eye. "Come on you two, Let's go home. We've had enough adventure for one day." I said helping them to their feet. "Time to relax and figure something out."

Blaze and Silver nodded and got off the ground with my help. Silver led the way to our house , Blaze was close I was trailing behind her. Before I started walking I thought I heard someone call my name from behind me but when I looked back, no one was there. I tilted my head confused but then shurgged it off and ran to catch up with my friends. "Hey Guys, wait up!" I called after them. They both stopped and looked behind them and when I caught up we all started walking again

_**But little did I really know, of how right I was. We were being watched this whole time, though we couldn't sense it. Someone did call my name but I wouldn't know it unless it happened again. A Black hedgehog with blue stripes came out from his hiding place as soon as the three heroes were out of sight. "Well, Well, now...Those three might be very useful to my plans...I'll have to keep close watch on those three in the future..." He smiled evilly and disappeared in the Shadows**_

_**(-End of Chapter 1-)**_

* * *

** Well There you have it. The First Chapter of Night Light Dreams is done! I'm so glad it took me like forever to get this typed up and fix up part of the fight scenes. I didn't realize they were so hard. Oh well at least it's done and over with for now. I was really pleased at how it turned out and I hope you all like it. If you have any tips at all or maybe some fighting style tips or wordings feel free to help me out! I'm always thankful for those that review. Thank you very much to my one reviewer! Even with one reader it makes me want to work really hard! Well til next time, take care!**

**_-Reimi-Miko Kino-_**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**(-At Reimi and Silver's House-)**

"Good thing you cleaned the house Silver, I wouldn't want Blaze to see the house a mess." I said over my shoulder as I unlocked the door

"Yeah, me too..." Silver said a bit dazed, as if something was on his mind.

I looked over my shoulder _'I wonder what's on his mind...Oh well...I don't think he'd tell me if I asked anyways...' _I thought to myself and through open the door "Tadaima House-san! We're home! " I called out to no one, though it's something that me and Silver would always do when our parents were still alive, so it was a hard habit to break. So we just called 'Tadaima' or 'I'm Home' when we would come in every time. I walked into the house with Silver and Blaze right behind me. "Ugh...it's so good to be home..." I collapsed on my couch and grunted in pain when I hit it. I was to tired to care or move, so I just ignored the pain.

"You can say that again.." Silver said stretching his arms over his head and yawning

I started to open my mouth but Silver cut me off

"I was joking smart ass..." He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head

"I know but still" I said sticking my tongue out at Silver and laughed but then cringed in pain _'Bad thing to do...laugh while in pain...'_

Blaze spoke softly "Well, another week, another tiring battle with the Flames once again..." She sighed softly

"If we have to keep this up I'm either to going to be killed or die of exhaustion!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up then putting them over my eyes

Silver shook his head "No you won't, stop over exaggerating." He said hitting me in the head with his knuckles gently, not enough to hurt me

I took my hands off my eyes "Hey!" I whined and rubbed my head "I'm not exaggerating, It's the truth!"

"Silver, Reimi cut it out. Don't waste you time arguing instead of resting." Blaze spoke yet sternly as she took a seat on the arm of a chair She crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes as she started to think of what to do

"...Silver started it..." I mumbled closing my eyes for a minute

Silver just shook his head as he looked out the window

"Doesn't matter, I'm finishing it..." Blaze said so soft barely audible

I sighed and turned on my side, laying my head on my arms folded out in front of me "So now what do we do? Just sit here and think of things to do, train for out next attack, or just do absolutely nothing at all?" I said tiredly shaking my head

"Right now, Rei, it's best for us to just rest for today. At least then we can be well rested, think it through, and plan for the next attack." Silver said taking his eyes off the outside and taking a seat in a chair near Blaze and I

"Yeah, well what if Iblis doesn't wait a day, a half day or even an hour!" I exclaimed pushing my upper body up with my arms still a bit wobbly "I just can't sit here and relax. Iblis could up and kill people where we're indisposed of because of that last battle with him!" I said shaking my head with a pained look on my face "...I just can't take anymore deaths because of him or because we couldn't do something in time..." I hung my head down and my bangs covered my eyes. My voice was now breaking and tears threatened to appear "I just...couldn't take it..." I clenched my fists tightly

"...Rei..." Silver said in a sad tone with a frown appearing on his features

Blaze opened her eyes, uncrossed her arms and laid her hand softly on my shoulder as she spoke in a comforting way "Rei...this isn't easy for any of us...we all don't want anyone else to be taken away by Iblis...but we can only do so much." She hugged me tightly "We won't let their deaths go in vain...Your parents, Silver's parents, or my parents and everyone else. They wouldn't want you throwing away your life so rashly...They gave their life's so we could all live a peaceful life, let alone a life, for them." She brushed my bangs out of my face and put a piece of hair behind my ear "We all have something that we must keep striving for...and that's to defeat The Flames of Disaster once and for all...but for that we must be at our full potential. So we can avenge our parents, finally." Tears streamed down my cheeks and Blaze's voice was breaking "W-We won't forget.'" I nodded and hugged Blaze tightly as both we cried. Silver came over and hugged us both, rubbing our backs and wiping away his own tears

"We're lucky we have each other...because if we didn't...who knows where we might have been...or if we would even be here...I know I wouldn't have made it without you two..." Silver said softly

Blaze gently kissed my forehead and let me go as she stood up and wiped her eyes and grabbed a tissue for all of us and handed them to us "I know I wouldn't be here...If you guys hadn't have saved me that one day...I'm sure they would have killed me..." She said shaking her head

I just sat there hugging, well really clinging to, Silver's arm. Thinking about my past and what had happened all of it, Iblis, my parents, and my tough childhood with the bullies... all while Silver sat there petting my head gently, moving the hair out of my eyes and comforting me. When I stopped thinking I spoke as much as I could "I know if I hadn't have been saved by Silver, I wouldn't be alive either...whether it was those kids that picked on me or myself that ended it...I'm lucky I have you two. You saved me from my dark prison. I never thought I would make it, you two have taught me so much..." Silver hugged me tightly and Blaze hugged us both

"Our past makes us stronger, what didn't kill us only made us stronger, and we have a strong team. Together we can beat any obstacle that we couldn't alone, if we put our minds, bodies, heart and soul into it, like we always do." Blaze kissed my forehead, which reminded of me of what my mother always did when I was sad "You've become stronger too. You've grown up in to fine young lady and a strong fighter and I'm so proud of you, Silver is too I'm sure." She said giving Silver a look, Silver just nodded "and I know your parents are too" She said smiling and put a hand on my cheek then she sighed and took her hand off cheek "I'm sorry, but I should get going home before it gets dark. We'll need to rest for our training tomorrow. Get some rest you two, Take care." Blaze said giving us both a hug then waving as she walked out the door

"Bye Blaze! See you tomorrow." Me and Silver called out together as she walked out.

I sighed and closed my eyes and leaned against Silver's chest "Nyaa..."

"You ok now, Rei?" He asked worriedly patting my head

"Yeah, just tired. A long day...Your warm...and...I'm kind of hungry..." I said nuzzling against his chest and yawning

"Haha you want a blanket? It'd be alot better." He said tilting his head blushing a little "What do you want to eat?"

"Eh...i don't want a blanket..." I said nodding off barely awake "I want rice...please..."

"Alright I'll make us some." He said gently moving me off him as he got up and laid my back on the couch

"...Silver..." I whined half asleep "I was comfortable...darn...you..." I dozed off

"Heh poor Rei. She's more tired then she thought." He chuckled to himself he moved my hair off my forehead and kissed it gently, blushing slightly "Night Rei, sweet dreams."

I sighed in my sleep and mumbled out "...Mmmghamda..." I said in my sleep rolling over still mumbling before falling asleep again "...Zzzz..."

"Things will never change" He said shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen starting to make some food

**(-A Couple Hours Later-)**

"...-ei...-Rei...-eimi...-Reimi" Silver said shaking me to get me up "Ugh, Reimi-Miko wake up."

"...ngn...what is it Silver...?" I said rubbing my eyes and covering my mouth with my hand as I yawned "What's up?"

"It's time to ear, Dinner's ready." He said helping me up off the couch

"...Really? What time is it? When did I fall asleep?" I said giving him a questioning look

"It's 7 o'clock, you fell asleep at 5 after Blaze left." He said rubbing the back of his head then yawning as he stretched his arms over his head

"You've been up this whole time cooking?" I said with a raised eyebrow, walking towards the kitchen with Silver

"Yup, sure have but it was worth it I guess."

"Ok, what's up?" I said putting my hands on my hips, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen and stopping Silver "What's the occasion? I know today's something. You only clean when your planning something. You remember something I obviously don't."

"Today is the anniversary of when we met, we've been together for 14 years today, Remember now?" He said smirking and walking into the kitchen

I blushed and looked away, crossing her arms "O-Of Course I knew that!...I was just...er..." I walked in the kitchen after him

"Testing me right?" He said laughing and shaking his head

I growled "Not funny Silver. You know as well as I do I don't remember things well. I-" I stopped when I saw how the kitchen was set up. It had candle lit and the moonlight was coming in making it look even more beautiful, flowers were on the table as well "Silver this...This is beautiful. You did all this for us?"

"Mostly for you. You are the person who ever listened to me and stuck by my side. You like it?"

"Like it...I love it. I can't believe you did this for me." I said hugging him and kissed his cheek then I blushed as I realized what I had done "Y-your so good to me. I'm lucky I've got you Silver. Best Friends til the end." I held out my fist and waited for Silver, like we used to do when we were little, our secret handshake. Yeah it's a little kiddish but it's out thing, we're not exactly adults anyways. We did our handshake and laughed but then I got really sad when I realized what today also was "...You know what today also means right...?" I asked with my ears going down

"Yeah today is also the day...Iblis...took our parents away." Silver said looking down

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung off then looked down too "Yeah...13 years ago...Who would have thought we would have to fight him every year on this day..." I chuckled "...You think one day we'll d-"

"Don't say things like that!...We'll beat him before he has the chance...I don't want to lose you or Blaze to him..."

"I know but it's just..." I shook my head, then hugged him and leaned my head against the crook of his neck "I don't want to lose you or Blaze either...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything..."

"It's ok, Really Rei." He said moving my hair out of my eyes "I understand." He said kissing my forehead making me blush then soon after Silver Blushed a deep red that more noticeable on him then me since his fur was lighter then mine. "R-Ready to eat?"

"S-sure am." I said my blush going away. "After we finish eating...can we go visit their graves?"

"Of course. I've got some flowers we can put on their graves as well."

"Sweet! Come on let's eat." I said dragging Silver into the kitchen

"Yeah, Yeah I'm going." He said as he was being dragged into the kitchen

**(-After Dinner-)**

"Mmm that was good Silver, Thanks for doing this again." I said grabbing his arm as we walked out the door and towards the our parents grave

"Eh, No problem." He said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Still tired? Sorry to drag you out here." I said letting go of his arm

"Yeah I'm a little tired but I'll live. It's only 9 anyways.." He said with a shrug "No biggie, It's our parents we're visiting so of course it's fine."

We walked up the rest of the way to the burial site in silence I was wrapped up in my thoughts and I was guessing Silver was the same way. I was thinking about what had happened today why I was feeling the way I was feeling around Silver...it confused me. _'I've never seen Silver as more then a brother...Why is everything suddenly so...different between the two of us...? Well it's not really __**too**__ different...It's just...abnormal I guess...and it's strange...'_ I shook my head and sighed softly _'Anyways...I still want to know if someone had called to me after the battle with Iblis...I could have sworn someone was watching us...and someone called my name...'_ I looked to the starry sky and gazed at it's beauty making me feel calm. This hill was the only place that you could _ever_ see the stars. Which is why we buried our parents here. We wanted them to have a place that was not as bad as where Silver and I lived., it was like a eternal peace outside a city of darkness _'I wonder...If Blaze heard it...maybe Silver might have heard it too.' _I thought looking over at him. He was just walking along watching the sky as he walked _'I don't know...what if he thinks I'm crazy...' _My ears drooped and shook my head _'Come on you can do this! Silver won't think badly of it he'll just laugh like he always does...'_ I thought to myself as I had finally got enough confidence to tell about the strange occurrence so I tugged on Silver's arm and spoke softly "Hey...Silver..."

Silver snapped out of his thoughts and looked away from the sky and over to Reimi "Yeah? What is is Rei?"

"Um...Never mind I'll tell you later... We're here." I said pointing to the graves. I ran ahead of Silver and crouched down in front of my mother and father's graves, it read:

_**'Here Lies **_

_**Lady Naiyome the Courageous Cat **_

_**and **_

_**Sir Charles the Brave hearted Wolf **_

_**They will always be remember by there bravery, determination, and sacrifice **_

_**and their legacy will always continue with their daughter, Reimi-Miko  
They Will Never be Forgotten'**_

I touched the tombstone gently and spoke softly "...Hello Mother, Hello Father. I came to vist you like I promised...It's been 13 years..." I said starting to tear up "...13 long years...I miss you both so much...I'm doing fine though, Don't worry. Silver and Blaze have been taking good care of me. I've become a great fighter thanks to Blaze's training, you'd be proud Father. and Mother, Silver's been helping me at home, actually if Silver wasn't there I don't think I would be so lucky to have a home." I joked to them as I wiped my eyes "...We're still fighting Iblis...we're going to be him and avenge you. You and Silver's parents, as well as Blaze's...We won't let your death's go in vain." I said touching the tombstone one more time then taking my hand away and setting down the flowers before I stood up "I'll see you next year, but I'll always think of you both. I love you two..." I wiped my tears away and went to go over to where Silver was. He was in front of his parents grave, he had already laid the flowers down and was now sitting next to the tombstone talking to his parents. He had his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest as he spoke. I walked a little closer then stopped a little ways so he could talk without me knowing I was there. I didn't want to get in the way of family time, it's the only time we could vist them. Since we're always battling Iblis or training to beat him

"I wish you both were here...I miss you both everyday and never forget about you." Silver sighed and opened his eyes and looked at the night sky "Sometimes I feel like giving up...our battles with Iblis keep getting worse and worse everyday and every time one of us get hurt badly...I hate it...I don't want to see them get hurt any more...I wish we could just beat Iblis and stop all this suffering...I want to avenge you two...I don't know how much longer I can protect Rei either and it worries me." He said with a sigh "But I'll do my best for both of you. I'll never give up til Iblis is gone for good." Silver closed his eyes "I love and miss you Mom and Dad...I'll never forget you two..." Tears started to stream down his cheeks.

I walked over and wiped one of his tears away "You know, if your trying to play hide and seek you can't win with your spikes sticking up like that. It gives away your hiding place." I joked and wiped another tear away with my thumb.

"Haha very funny, Rei." He scowled and stood up, brushing his fur of the dirt.

"What? It's true." I stuck my tongue out at him then look over to his parents graves and bowed "Hello Mr and Mrs. Hedgehog, It's nice to see you two again. Silver's growing up into a fine young hedgehog." I smiled down at them "I'm lucky to have him with me. Thank you for letting him be my friend too. and Thank you making this place for us to live. We're all very grateful to you all." I said touching the tombstone "We'll be back to see you two soon." I smiled and looked at Silver and took his arm "We promise. Sleep peacefully." I said as we both started to walk away I leaned my head against Silver's shoulder. I didn't want to leave...I never want to leave my parents grave...Because I miss them so much...But I know Silver misses his parents just as much as I do. We need each other to keep us from going there and staying there all day and night. That's another reason we're such good friends, we keep each other alive, and from making bad mistakes. As we walked down the hill I thought now was a good a time as any to tell Silver about what I had heard "...Silver, after the battle with Iblis...did you hear or sense anything when we were leaving?" I said looking over at him

He thought for a moment before speaking "No, I don't believe I did. Why, Did you?"

"Yeah I did, I thought someone was watching us and I could have sworn someone called out my name."

"I don't know what to tell you Rei, Just try not to worry to much about it. It probably wasn't anything to big." He said ruffling my hair

"Ok, I'll try. It just bugs me." I said fixing my hair "I'm sure it' was nothing anyways, it could've just been me over worrying or something." I shrugged

"You never know with you Rei." Silver joked and walked up the steps to our place, unlocking the door

"Hahaha That's _so_ funny, Silver." I said glaring at him _'...Silver's so strange...Sometimes he's nice to me and other times he's just mean...You think spending 14 years with someone you would know them completely'_ I sighed and shook my head as I walked in and closed the door behind me

Silver yawned loudly and stretched his arms out "Ngn...I think I'm going to head to bed now Rei. I'll see you in the morning, don't forget we've got training tomorrow."

"I know, Get some rest Silver and I'll see you in the morning." I gave him a hug and waved as he walked down the hallway to his room

"Night, Sweet Dreams." He said waving over his shoulders and going into his room

"I'll try..." I sighed and looked around "I'm not really tired...Maybe I'll just sit in my room and think. I don't know..." I said with a sigh turning off the lights and everything that was on "I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow..." I said heading towards my room "I want things to go smoothly...Can't we have a day that where we can relax?" I sighed walking into my room and looking out the window "Oh Mystic gods above us... Please watch over us and keep us safe." I changed into my pajamas and sat down on my bed staring at the sky then soon after, drifting off to sleep wondering what's going to happen tomorrow...

**(-To Be Continued-)  
**

* * *

** Well! There you have it! The second chapter 1st part ish done! I'm so proud of this chapter too. I worked really hard on it and I'm glad how it turned out, and I'm glad I got it up kind of quickly. ((My friend's been bugging like crazy to get chapters up for it. -laughs- ))**** I hope you guys like it too, I'm trying my hardest. Well Until next time, Peace out!  
**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

**(-In Reimi and Silver's House-Reimi's Room-In her Dream-)**

**I sat up on the ground where I was laying for some reason**_** 'Wh-Where am I?' **_**I asked myself looking around. I couldn't see anything but black everywhere I turned that's all I saw, It was a scary sight, and it had a bad feeling to it as well.**_** 'Where is everybody...? Where are Silver and Blaze?' **_**Just then I saw two animaloids, they looked like a hedgehog and a bat**_** 'Maybe they'll know where everyone is...or at least where I'm at.' **_**I said looking behind me feeling scared I ran to go catch them keeping my eyes behind me until I got closer to them**_** 'Ex-excuse me! Can I ask you a question.' **_**I said slightly out of breath**

_**'Hey there sugar, why the scared look. What's a matter? Lost?' **_**The Bat questioned putting a hand on her hip**

_**'Y-yes I am, at least I think I am' **_**I said shyly**

_**'Well don't worry there hun, we'll help you. We wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you getting kidnapped, would we Shadow?' **_**She smirked at the black hedgehog who was Shadow, or at least I guessed.**

**The hedgehog crossed his arms as he shook his head at the bat before walking towards me**_** 'Don't worry about Rouge, she can just be a little **_**too**_**forward at times.' **_**Shadow said shaking his head once again as he looked at me**

_**'O-okay...' I said putting a hand balled up to my mouth 'These two are so strange...but I feel like they can really help me find Blaze and Silver. But for some reason...' I glanced over to Shadow 'Shadow seems so familiar to me...like I've known him for so long...Since we were kids...' He's...really handsome as well...AH!' **_**I shook my head and scolded myself on the inside **_**'Ahhh! Reimi this is no time to be thinking like that!!' **_**I sighed and walked along with Shadow and Rough now, instead of behind them when I was thinking. We went around the abandoned town square not seeing anyone at all, it had a very creepy feeling about it.**_**'Umm...is it always like this?' **_**I questioned Shadow who was now walking in front of me**

_**'Not usually...'**_**Shadow replied rather coldly, not turning around and still walking on**

_**'It's usually bustling with people, it's weird.' **_**Rouge add in, then she looked like she saw something very important that we didn't **_**'Ah! Shadow I'll be right back, watch the girl.'**_** She said flying off with a wave**

**I frowned **_**'I have a name you know, It's Reimi, sheesh...' **_**I said crossing my arms**

**Shadow stopped walking, causing me to stop as well, then he looked over at me **_**'You're not used to people like that are you?' **_**Shadow questioned as he looked to the city that was a Ghost town now.**

**I looked down at the ground and put my right hand on my left arm **_**'It's nothing personal, it's just...' **_**I sighed deeply and rubbed my arm**_** 'I just have a bad history with people like who are similar to that...'**_

**Shadow turned around and walked towards me, laying a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little **_**'Maybe you and I are more alike then it seems.' **_**he said walking past me **_**'Let's hope things are better for you then my past...'**_

**I raised my head up and turned to look at Shadow **_**'What? Wait a second! Where are you going?' **_**I asked I started to follow him **_**'Wait a minute!'**_** I called to him as I reached my hand out to grab Shadow's arm **_**'What do you mean?'**_

**The ebon hedgehog turned around and said something as he walked away but I couldn't hear him. **

_**'What?! I can't hear you! Don't leave! I don't understand, what's going to happen?! What are you trying to say?'**_

**When he repeated it there was a loud screech then Iblis appeared and roared as he swiped his arm at me; but as it came close to a bright light blinded me and I blocked the light with my right arm then...**

I woke up with a jolt sitting straight up on my bed, rubbing my head "Man...That was strange dream...I wonder what if meant..." I shook my head and got up off my bed and went over to my windowsill and sat down, bringing my right leg up to my chest and wrapping my arms around me knee. I stared out the window at the city, it seemed like everything was peaceful for once "...I'll figure it out later, right now I've got better things to worry about..." with that I stood up and walked to my closet opening it up and thinking about what I should wear _'Hmm...' _I pulled out a white button up shirt and black cargo pants "I guess this is good enough for today." I undressed out of my pajamas and I got dressed in the clothes I had picked out. I then grabbed my with the fingers cut off gloves that went up over my elbows slightly, I rolled up my sleeves and then put them on. I then found my crystal cross choker, that my parents gave me for my 2nd birthday. After I had got all that on I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth after that I fixed my hair and put my headband on. "There, All done." I nodded to myself and went to the window, opening it up. I looked out to see if anything was happening in the outside world "...Mmm everything looks calm...for now anyways..." I sighed to myself "You know what they say, there is always calm before the big storm..." I shook my head and leaned against the windowsill then noticed that was someone at our door below "...That's not Blaze...is it?...She's early... but it doesn't really look like her..." I leaned as much forward as I could without falling to see if I could see the animaloid better "That's not Blaze...!" I gasped and covered my mouth so it wouldn't be heard "Hey! That's looks like..." I searched my memory of where I might have seen this this animaloid from, then an image from my dream appears "AH! That's the hedgehog from my dream! What's he doing here...?" I questioned myself before calling out to him "Hey!...Eh? Nani?!" The hedgehog right before my very eyes "How'd he do that?...and why was he here?" I shook my head and shrugged "No time to worry about that, I've got better things to worry about then a disappearing hedgehog. The other's might know more then I do about this." I stood up and walked out of my room, down the stairs and walked into the kitchen and looked around "Hmm I guess Silver is still asleep..." I yawned and stretched my arms out "That's a first though, Usually I'm up last..." I shrugged and started to make breakfast for us

**(-In Silver's room-)**

Silver tossed and turned in his bed as he grumbled words out "...Ugh...No...Iblis...Rei...no...don't do it...what?...NO!!" Silver woke up and sat straight up, clenching his bed sheets as he panted then wiping his forehead that was drenched with sweat from his awful nightmare "Ugh...Not again..." Silver laying his head in his hands "That same damn dream haunts me every night...at least since last Monday..." He sighed deeply "It's the same thing every time..." Silver moved the covers off him and sat at the edge of the bed and thought about his reoccurring nightmare _'It's always me and Reimi fighting Iblis for what seems like the last time...Then...' _Silver shooks his head trying to get the terrible thoughts out of his head _'If it ever came to that...I don't know what would happen to all of us...' _Silver sighed and grabbed his gloves off the nightstand next to his bed, he slipped them on over his hands as he looked at the clock "Hmm...I slept longer then usual...I wonder if Rei is up yet..." Silver put on his boots then walked out of his room, closing the door silently just in case Reimi was still asleep. Silver walked down the hall way and smelled something good. _'Ah That smells really good, Rei must be up and cooking breakfast.' _Silver walked into the kitchen spying the Wolf-Cat making breakfast, he smiled to himself and leaned against the Doorway

I heard something behind me and turned to see what it was, then I smiled when I saw Silver "Morning Sleepy Head, You're up later then usual."

"Yeah, Yeah I know. Can't Help it though." Silver said with a shrug as he walked over to where I was and looked at what I was making "Pancakes and Hash? Smells really good."

"See, your not the only one that can cook." I said with a smirk

Silver rolled his eyes "Yeah, Yeah."

"Make your self useful and set the table, Every thing's almost done." I nudged Silver

"Alright, Alright I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh your so bossy." He said sticking his tongue out, grabbing the plates from the cabinet

"Haha...Shut Up! Or I'll hit you with this hot frying pan still full of food."

"You do I'll just catch it, Remember?" Silver replied with smirk

"Well...Dang I forgot about that." I said shaking my head "Which it should count as cheating but then again we have the same powers mostly."

Silver chuckled and shook his head "How can you forget that? It's kind of like forgetting you have legs or a tail!"

I gasped and looked at my tail "Oh My-! I have a tail?!" I joked and laughed as I set the food on a plate then put it on the table "I can't help it, I just have alot of things on my mind."

"Really? Well you know you can talk to me if you need to." Silver nodded rubbed his eyes, yawning slightly

"Yeah I know, I will if it gets too bad." I nodded and went to go get the silverware

"Okay..." Silver looked outside the window but then remembered something from his nightmare _'You can't save them, You can't save her! Trying to escape is futile! Either way she'll die.' _Silver tried to shake the thought from his mind and grabbed my arm, which stopped and pulled me back

"Silver? What's wrong?" I said my ears drooping

"Ah, oh nothing, Never mind." He said letting go of my arm and sitting down

"Oh...ok, You know you can tell me If something's wrong." I looked down at the ground then went to go get the silverware before handing one set to Silver and taking a seat "Thank you for the Food."

Silver picked up his fork and played with it for awhile then he spoke up "Hey...Reimi..." He said rather quietly and sadly

I stopped eating and looked over at Silver tilting my head "Yeah Silver?"

"Um...Have you ever had like...Really bad nightmares...? Like reoccurring or ones that seemed so real you think they're going to happen?"

I thought for a moment "...Well Not lately but I have had a dream that was kind of like that...Why?"

Silver laid his fork down and sighed before speaking "Well...Lately...I've been having this really bad nightmare...About Iblis and...well what seems like it's our last battle..."

I nodded for Silver to go on, I laid my head in my hand listening to Silver

"And every time...at the end of the battle...Iblis takes control over you...and Makes you try to kill me..."

I looked shocked and grabbed the edge of the table "What..? I do What?!" I asked my hands shaking "Th-That's terrible.." I said shakily

"Yeah...having the same nightmare over and over really sucks..." Silver said quietly, sighing deeply and shaking his head "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a downer I was just...you know curious and stuff.."

"Nah, Don't worry about it, I understand. Now eat up so we won't be late to training." I said pointing with my thumb over to the clock "You know what happens when we're late."

"Yeah I know." Silver shook his head and started eating

**(-An Hour Later-Outside Silver and Reimi's House-)**

"Argh, I'm so tired now." I said rubbing my eyes yawning slightly then stretching my arms out beside me

"Your telling me that cooking, and eating wore you out?" Silver said tilting his head at me as he locked the door

"Argh Shut up, I didn't sleep good. So I have a reason." I frowned, crossing my arms

"I'm just joking Rei, Chill." He said hitting me lightly on the head

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." I said rolling my eyes and looking up at the sky "...Hey Silver...Do you...Do you think we'll ever beat Iblis...?" My ears drooped

Silver looked over at me then to the sky as well "Well I think we can beat him, we have to find a way and defeat him once and for all one day. I know we can." Silver said with a nod

"...Yeah, your right." I said with a smile then looked down at my belt _'For Some reason...something feels off...like I'm missing or forgetting something' _I thought to myself for a moment then my eyes widen and I Yelled "...AH!! MY SWORD!!!" I grabbed my face in horror and stopped dead in my tracks

Silver stopped "What? What about your sword Rei?"

"It's Missing! I don't have it with me! and I always have it!!! AHHH!!! The Midnight Blood was something my Dad gave me before he passed away!" I threw my hands up in the air and sighed "Ahh..."

Silver put his hand on my shoulder and spoke gently "Hey Don't worry Rei, we'll find it I promise."

I sighed deeply and nodded

"Do you at least remember where you had it last?" Silver questioned

"...Well I had it yesterday when we were battling Iblis, well actually...I had it before that and I don't remember using it after I got attacked."

"We'll look there then come on." Silver grabbed my hand and started to walk in the direction of where we were yesterday

"Ah but we're gonna be late Silver." I pulled at his hand

"Ah don't worry, Blaze'll understand." He said with a nod

"Ok, fine..." I let go of Silver's hand and saw the alleyway that looked like the one I was in the other day "Hey Silv, this looks like the place." I started to look around for my sword "Argh, where is it...That creep better not have walked off with it or they'll be Hell to pay." I growled to myself

"Calm down Reimi, it's got to be here somewhere." Silver searched everywhere he could see

I plopped down on the ground and whined to myself my ears all the way down "Ehhh it's hopeless, if it was still here it'd be a miracle. If anyone saw that sword it'd be gone in a flash." I closed my eyes and put my hands over them _'Maaaan dad would kill me if he was still here...ugggh how could I lose something so-'_

"HEY! Rei I found it!" Silver yelled, calling me over

I sat up quickly and looked over to Silver "EH?! What? You found it!!" I jumped up and ran over to where Silver was and saw my sword and picked it up "MY SWORD!!! You Really did find it! Oh Thank you so much Silver" I gave Silver a big hug almost knocking him over

"Haha No problem Rei, just glad you found it." He smiled and patted my head causing me to growl

"Quit treating me like a little kid..." I pouted then heard my watch beep "Ah Crap we're late for training! Come on, we got to move!" I attached my sword to my belt and started running for Blaze's house

"Oh Right! We're in trouble now. If you hadn't of lost your sword.."

"ARGH! It's Not My Fault I got ambushed the other day!! Besides you were then one that Said 'LET'S GO LOOK FOR IT'!" I shot a glare over at him and growled

"Well you shouldn't have forgotten it if it was so important." Silver scolded

"Oh Just shut up and run!" I said continuing to glare at him _'Bad enough we're late...Ahhh I just hope Blaze doesn't kill us.'_

**(-To Be Continued-)**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1

**(-In the Training Facility-)**

"Nice of you two to join me." Blaze said her eyes were closed and she was sitting down in the middle of the room, meditating, she opened her eyes and stood up walking over to us.

"Sorry Blaze." I said rubbing the back of my head "We overslept, and lost track of time on the way over here because of some trouble."

"It's Reimi's fault..." Silver said under his breath

I hit Silver upside the head with my hand and stepped on his foot "SHUT IT!" I hissed under my breath

"It's fine. Let's get started." Blaze said flipping the switch to the training units on

"Ugh... I'm so not ready for this..." I said under my breath, putting my hands over my eyes

"Ah come on Rei, This'll be fun." Silver said as he nudged me as he walked passed and over to Blaze

"Oh shut up you think everything is fun..." I said glaring at him then walked over to Blaze "What's on the agenda for me today boss?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest

"Reimi, I want you to enhance your metal capacity for your telekinetic powers, your aim for your pshycho-kinesis as well as your up close range battle."

My eyes widen and my mouth dropped "You've _got_ to be kidding me, Blaze! That's going to drive me to the point of exhaustion! I won't be able to do well on all of those." I said throwing my hands up in the air

"Reimi, this will make you a better fighter in all the areas not just your telekinetic skills. I have a feeling we might be facing new dangers soon and close range might be the only thing that might be able stop it."

I sighed and gave up "Alright...I'll do it..." I said quietly as I walked towards the Psychic tuning chamber, where I get to fine tune my skills

As Blaze watched me go down the hall she spoke to Silver "Silver, you're going to be doing combat for the most part today but you'll still need to advance your Psycho-kinesis ok?"

"Got it Blaze." He said with a nod

"Alright then, I'm off to go unlock more of my fire magic, see you later." She said with a wave walking to her training spot as well as Silver walking to his

**(-A Two hours later-)**

"Alight trainings done for the day!" Blaze called to us

I was busy fighting our Training Robot, StarZero, when Blaze had called us, and I was about to Strike but then I got distracted by her voice and Looked towards Blaze, You can guess what happens next.. "Wha-?"

StarZero Struck the instant I had looked away and I didn't have time to block at all, so she ended up Knocking me back and unto the floor

"...Ugh...Damn it..." I got up, shaking my head as I brushed myself off. "You couldn't have waited another Five Seconds Blaze?!" I yelled throwing my hands up then rubbing my head "...Oww..."

"Well you should have known better then to let yourself get distracted." Blaze scolded where as Silver just laughed

I glared at Silver and then threw my boot at his head while he was still laughing "Then tell Silver to pay more attention who's ahead of him, then maybe he won't get up so much." I said crossing my arms

Silver Growled rubbing his head and shooting a death glare at me

"Alright you two, knock it off ir I won't let training go early today." Blaze said turning off all the training units

I looked over at Silver then to Blaze "...Sorry Blaze..." Silver and I said quietly together

Blaze walked over to where my boot was and tossed it back at me

I caught it with my right hand and slipped it on over my foot, tightening the straps on my boots "Blaze, not that I really mind or anything, but why are we ending early today?" I questioned tilting my head to the side

"Because I think it's time for a day off. We've been training a lot and we've been doing spectacular for the conditions we've been under."

"In other words we've been working so hard and battling a lot, that if we keep this up, next time Iblis comes we won't make it." Silver said stretching his arms over his head "So the doctor's order some relaxation."

"Exactly Silver."

_'Thank you Captain Obvious...' _I glared at Silver and sighed_ 'Such a teacher's pet...'_

"Alright, it's time to get out of here." Blaze said walking towards the door

"Kay!" I said running to catch up to Blaze with Silver following behind me.

**(-The Middle of Crystal City-)**

Blaze, Silver, and Reimi walked along the ruined city, broken up near a long River of Lava which broke off into a gigantic lake of magma.

_'Ugh...I'm so tiiired..'_ I whined in my head, rubbing my sore arm "Gah...Training was tough today..."

"Bum..." Silver muttered under his breath "Wasn't that tough.."

I shot a glare over at him then shook my head "Ah Shut it." I growled under my breath

"Now, Now you two, settle down. No need to get riled up so early." Blaze Scolded at us

"Yes Blaze...sorry.." Silver and I said in unison quietly

I looked around at the surrouding bulidings and then peered over the side of the cliff into the Lava River "Everything looks normal to me...nothing seemingly supicious or weird." I said standing up brushing myself off

"Or Dangerous feelings anyways..." Silver added in quietly

Blaze kneeled down and put her hand to the ground as if trying to sense something within the earth but when she did, it was too late.

A Monsterous hand rose up very quickly from the lava without warning and tried to grab Silver and I. Silver Jumped out of the way just in timm where as I just put up a psychic shield around me as fast as I could in order to protect me. The hand wrapped tightly around my shield I had made, maing it hard to do anything else other then concentrate on the shield, the hand crushing against it

"Ahhh! There's no...rest...Ngn...for the weary..is there?!" I focused all my energy into my shield just to hold it up but it was depleating my energy faster then I could keep it up _'Gah this is taking up too much...and just getting out of traning doesn't help either! Damn it..'_ I cursed in my head_'This sucks...'_ I coughed holding up my hand with the other

"It didn't take him long to recharge..ngh-!" Silver threw an old abandoned car at Iblis' eye "...Did it?"

"Of Course it...Didn't take long-" Spikes fromthe arm flew at my shield but disappeared "Gah! Never is a Long...Time..Urgh! Damn it, Don't you ever give up!" I yelled another arm now attacking my shield "How many freaking arems does he have _This_ Time? It's Ridiculous-!" I was cut off by one of the spikes from the hand getting through my shield and put a gahs in my leg, I screamed in pain, It was like yesterday all over again.. I fell down to my knees and struggled to keep my shield up with one hand as I covered the would with the other. Little did I know that it threw more spikes at me, this time getting through and into my arm, covering it in gashes, I grunted in agony through my teeth, trying not to let the pain overwhelm me. _'Urgh I can't let it go down..' _I watched the blood come running down my arm as I held it up "Argh! Son of a-" I growled to myself "This isn't funny I'm getting seriously ticked now.." I closed my eyes _'Ugh...Things can't get any worse...'_

Iblis let go of my telekinetic shield, which was now flickering away losing it's blueish glow. "Guh...i knew...this was...going..to happen-" I couldn't hold myself up any longer. my strength, and mental capacity had been drain to it's limit "Damn...it..." I said under my breath as I started to fall down

"REI! REIMI!!" Silver and Blaze yelled as they saw me fall "Silver take care of Iblism while I get Rei! Hurry!" Blaze ordered as she was already jumping off the cliff she was on to catch me

"Got it!" Silver said as he quicky threw a chunk of an old building as Iblis to get and keep his attention away from Blaze and I

Blaze did a series of jumps and flips off of buildings and debris, She managed to grab me just in time "Gotcha. Now-" Blaze grabbed onto the side of the cliff holding on with one hand and me with the other, struggling to keep us both up "Argh! Silver! A little- Gaah -Help here!"

Silver shot off another psychic shock at Iblis and then looked around to find Blaze and I and then spotted us "Blaze! Reimi!" He raced over to us dodging oncoming projectiles being fired at him "Need a hand." Silver said smirking down at Blaze with an outstretched hand

Blaze frowned "Just grab Reimi then I'll bring myself up.."

"Fine, Fine" Silver grabbed my arms and brought me up and set me on the ground gently, patting my head gently "You ok Rei..?"

I opened my eyes slightly and frowned "..No...does it...look like it." I glared at him, coughing slightly, drifting back out of consciousness

Blaze pulled herself up and dusted herself off "Thanks Silver, Let me take Reimi to a place where she can't get hurt. I'll leave things to you til I get back"

Silver nodded, a swirl of teal surrounding him, running back off into battle

Blaze walked a mile or two away from where Iblis was and set me down in an alley way safely tucked way "Reimi, stay here, we don't want you to get hurt worse right now. I'll heal you after we're done with Iblis"

"...Fine..." I tried to get up slowly 'I hate this...they always treat me like a kid...' I sighed 'I'm always the first one out of the battle...it's not fair'

I propped myself up against a battered wall covering one of my eyes "Ugh..This isn't good at all.." My Vision was going from good to blurry very quickly _'I feel useless...I can't move...I can't fight...ugh way to go Reimi..' _I sighed

"Blaze I don't think...I can keep up...much longer.." Silver said his voice fading as he spoke

"Just hang in a little longer Silver, I've got a plan" Blaze said focusing her powers.

Sukver threw a boulder at Iblis and then put up a shield over them every time Iblis would attacked them, but this time it started to flicker away as Silver dropped to his knees

Blaze leaped on to the top of the building and said a chant, fire swirling around her.

**Iblis shot spikes and boulders at Blaze and the same, and he even more attacks on Silver**

Blaze dodged and shot a fire tornado at Iblis "Got 'Em!"

I looked up from the ground to see how Silver and Blaze were doing, but froze when I saw the barage coming at Silver "SILVER! LOOK OUT!" I yelled as much as I could

"Huh-?" It was too late, by the time he had heard me, he was struck by everything that Iblis had thrown at him

"Silver!!" I tried to move forwarded, my legs giving out from no energy, they just wouldn't move. I growled _'Damn it. Come on Rei, just push yourself a little farther..' _I shakily pushed myself up off the ground and went over to Silver as fast as my legs would let me.

Blaze jumped off the building she was on as Iblis disappeared into the lava once again "Silver!" She called to him as she landed gracefully on the ground and ran over to Silver

Silver was in critical condition, he was badly injured and was bleeding servely and quickly losing blood

I kneeled down beside him "...ugn...Silver...Come on...you can't give up now..you can't die on us..we need you..." I said as I started to heal him fighting back my own tears

Blaze started to heal Silver as well, though I was pushing myself to my limits, using everything I had left to heal Silver

_'Come on...I'm almost done...I-I can't give up now...' _I kept healing Silver but my hand was falling limp, my body was starting to shake and the blue glow around my hand was starting fade fast. My Vision was failing me as well, as I started to have trouble breathing, but that didn't stop me from healing til I was done "Th-There...y-your a-ll..don-e..Sil-ver.." I fell to the ground passed out from extreme exhaustion and my wounds

"REIMI?!" Blaze shook me slightly "No! Please hang in there!"

**(-To Be Continued-)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rawr Sorry it's taken like FOREVER To freaking update D: I actually have been really busy and I haven't been able to post any parts of the story up ;; **

**I'm Soo So So Sorry, Please Forgive me.**

**Oh and I've dedicated this last chapter to my Uncle Patrick who passed away yesterday. **

**May he rest in peace, and we love and miss him 3**

**Take care loves and until Next time take care,**

**Please Leave a Review It'll help me out :3**


End file.
